Say Anything
by Otaku Inc
Summary: Wheeee BadLuck Shuichi FINALLY has a story up here! WHOO HOO! Simple HeeroDuo to the song Say Anything by Good Charlotte.RR..Please?


IA: WHEEEEEEEEEE A Gundam Wing ficcy mwahahahahahahahahahahaha A song ficcy one at that  
  
Maru:Ahhhhh Gundam Wing....  
  
Brita: This is gunna be yaoi right?  
  
IA: OF COURSE Heero could never be with that bitch Relena   
  
Brita: What about with you?  
  
IA: I wish sigh but sadly he goes with Duo sigh  
  
Maru: DUO   
  
IA: giggle And Zechs?  
  
Maru: Ahhhhhh I love Zechs  
  
IA: laughs hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe that sounds sooooooo wrong   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but if I did there'd be more yaoi scenes and Relena would take a long walk off a short pier.  
  
IA: And now  
  
Maru: The story  
  
Brita: Because I said so!  
  
Say Anything   
  
Duo sat on the couch with the phone, trying to continue a conversation with someone he considered to be his best friend. Silence still came from the other end. 'He never says anything...I wish he would.' He thought.

"Hey Duo?" Heero questioned.

"Yeah?" Duo replied hoping Heero would finally talk to him like he used to.

"I've...got to go.' he said before Duo's line went dead.

"Damn it!" Duo cursed before slamming the phone in its cradle. "He never talks to me anymore!"  
  
----------------------- Here I am on The phone again and Awkard silences on The other end -----------------------  
  
-------Duo's point of view-------

I sighed as I sat back on the couch. Why can't he talk to me...or why can't I talk to him? It was always the same. One would call the other for some reason and after about two minutes, silence would drag on between the two for minutes that lasted an eternity, until one or the other ended the call.

"He hardly talks and..." That brought another thought to my mind. Heero never smiled, or at least sounded like he would smile. All humor, joy, every emotion gone from him.

"His smile...I miss seeing it on his face." Oh crap there are those thoughts again. I can't have those kind of thoughts for my best friend! Especially if that friend is a guy.

"Gods I'm confused." I sighed burying my face in my hands.  
  
--------------------- I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice But right now all I feel Is the pain of the fighting starting up again ----------------------  
  
--------Heero's Point of view-------

After my call with Duo, I went to my room and sprawled out on my bed. As I looked about the familar surroundings of the room, past conversations with Duo came to mind. Instances where we would laugh at eachother's stupidity, or just...talk. We never did that anymore.

"I miss talking to him." I said flipping onto my stomach and staring out the window. I could even remember when the silence started. It was a few months ago, when I first started to see Duo differently. I felt more than friendship for my best friend, so I started getting quiet around him.

"But..." I thought looking out at the world, "I miss what we had. I miss the fact I used to be able to tell him anything."  
  
---------------------- All the things we talked about You know they stay on my mind All the things we laughed about They'll bring us through it everytime -----------------------  
  
--------Duo's Point of view-------

I was still thinking about Heero when the sound of a ringing phone broke my train of thought. I ran into my living room and grabbed the phone, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Duo." It was Heero. Why was he calling? He already called me once.

"Yea what do you want Heero?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanna come over or something." he said.

"Uhhh...Sure why not. No one's here anyways." I said glancing around my empty house.

"Ok...so see you in awhile." he said. A resound click was heard from the other line signaling that he had hung up. I set my phone down in its cradle and headed for the door.  
  
-------Heero's Point of View------

"Crap!" I yelled. I started hitting my head against the wall. Why the hell did I do that? I thought, getting a headache from continually hitting my head against the wall. Great what if I try something... Maybe I could try calling him and...No. I'll just have to be myself and see what happens.  
  
---------------------- Don't say a word I know you feel the same Just give me a sign say anything say anything Please don't walk away I know you want to stay Just give me a sign say anything say anything ---------------------  
  
------------Duo's Point of View-------

I was walking down the familar streets of Heero's neighborhood. I remember when I used to come to his house everyday. I wonder what split us apart. Maybe it was just time. We grew apart and separted. Maybe we aren't even friends anymore. We may be more like strangers. I hope to any gods that are listening that that's not what's happening, I couldn't bear losing Heero. I don't want to lose him. Not now, not ever...Oh gods I love him! But...oh hell this should be an interesting visit. And my thoughts ended there as I rang the doorbell to my old friend's house.  
  
------------------------ Some say that time changes Best friends can become strangers But I don't want that no not for you If you just stay with me we can make it through ------------------------  
  
  
  
Heero POV FLASHIEBACKIE 

It was a summer night, one of the last times Duo and I would cause chaos out of school for the year.

"But Heero we shouldn't!" Duo argued.

"And why not?" I asked, smirking.

"Because I'm already grounded for the week! And with me sneaking out, I can count on another one!" he said.

"So?"

"Well if we do this I'll be grounded for the rest of the year!" he whined.

"So, I'm already grounded for the next five lifetimes, just go with it." I said, walking down my street and hiding behind a neighbor's bushes. Duo soon hid behind my bush next to me. I smirked.

" Decided to join the rebels?"

"Well it's always the same arguement and I never win, so yea." he said. We took off packs we had on our backs and emptied them out. They contained firecrackers, flashlights, and a set of drums.

"Ready to annoy some neighbors until three A.M.?" I asked. I took the drums while Duo took out a match, ready to light some firecrackers.

"And let the noise comence!" Duo announced setting off some firecrackers. Let's just say that the neighborhood was up all night wondering if elephants and bomber planes were striking their humble homes.  
  
-------------------------- So here we are again same old arguement And now I'm wondering if things will ever change When will you laugh again laugh like you did back when We made noise til three A.M. and the neighbors would complain --------------------------  
  
-------------Heero's Point of View----------

I heard the doorbell ring. Damn he's here already. I rushed to the entrance of my house and oppened the door to my friend. He still looks the same, still perfect. Damn only twenty seconds and I'm already on that train of thought.

"Hey Heero!" Duo said cheerfully, a smile on his face. Gods I loved his smile but I'd never tell him that.

"Hey Duo...uh come in." I said. He walked past me, taking off his coat. He was wearing a tight black undershirt, which showed his well muscled torso, and his tight black leather pants, which clung to his legs in all the right places. Damn, I swear he wore those just to get to me...grrrrr...Must think pure thoughts.

" So what are we doing today?" Duo asked.

"Well I just thought we could hang here and do what ever." I replied going into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"Oh...Alright then." He said walking toward the TV and flipping it on.  
  
-------------------------- All the things we talked about You know they stay on my mind And all the things we laughed about They'll bring us through it everytime ---------------------------  
  
---------------Duo's Point of View-----------

We're in silence again. Damn! This always happens! I'm putting a stop to it.

"Heero...What's wrong?" I asked turning around to face him.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong." He said, looking at me.

"Nothing's wrong?!? Hell Heero you don't even talk to me anymore! If nothing's wrong then I'm the fucking toothfairy!" I yelled at him. He said nothing for awhile, but then he looked at me.

"You're what's wrong." he said.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I was shocked to say the least. He says I'm the problem. He got off the couch and sat next to me on the floor.

"How am I the problem?" I asked again.

"You're the problem because it not supposed to be this way! I'm not supposed to feel this way!" He yelled looking at the floor. He couldn't mean what I think he means, could he? I never had the chance to find out. He had left.  
  
-------------Heero's Point of View-------------

I can't believe I said that! Damn I almost told him. He can't know. I shouldn't have said anything. I had left the living room and was currently wondering the halls of my house. I stopped in front of my room, walked in, and locked the door. I layed down on my bed and replayed the scene downstairs in my head. I'm so stupid he was never supposed to know what I felt. No one was supposed to know.

"Heero!" the call came from the other side of the door.

"Heero! I know you're in there! Open the damn door!" he said, banging on the only thing blocking him from entering my room.

"No! I'm not coming out!" I yelled back.

"Then I'm coming in." And he just opened the door.

"How did you...?"

"I can pick locks baka! Now what the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled, glaring at me. I stayed silent.

"Say anything Heero! Anything! Just tell me what's going on!" he pleaded. I looked up at him but again said nothing.

"Damn it Heero! I know you feel the same way I do! So just admit it!" he cried.

"What do you mean you feel the same way I do?" I asked. Now he was the one not saying anything. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Duo? What did you-" I didn't get a chance to finish, because Duo pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Heero I--" I cut him off with another kiss...he didn't have to say anything.  
  
---------------------- Don't say a word I know you feel the same Just give me a sign say anything say anything Please don't walk away I know you want to stay Just give me a sign say anything say anything ---------------------


End file.
